Scattered Heart
by Hikari-Kaze
Summary: Eiori is a 18-year-old with a dark past he lost memory. Meeting his friend, Miyoru at the dock he found a shard to high curiosity. Since it was a shard, was there more? What do the shards mean? So his journey with his friends begin.


_Scattered Heart_

_It was a bright sunny day that shined across the green land and ocean water where crystals of water and dew were in a dazzled sparkle. In a house above the rest on a small hill there laid young 18-year-old, Eiori. Soon the sun peered into the curtains of the window down across his face. He moved over and opened his eyes. Eyes shined to its pitch-dark color. He stretched and scratched his gray hair._

Later he sat downstairs at a table as a young boy came down about 8-years-old with dirty blond hair and eyes were an emerald green.

"Morning, Eiori." The young boy said while taking a seat at the opposite side and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning, Tama." Eiori answered and took a bite of his eggs.

"So Eiori, what are we doing today?" Tama asked with his mouth full and looked up and him.

"I'll be going out. You'll be upstairs doing school work." Eiori answered.

Tama lowered his head like in disappointment and nodded. "Yes, Eiori."

Eiori got up and petted Tama's head as he walked past then headed outside.

Outside a dog started to bark at Eiori.

Eiori petted the dog on the head and said. "You better behave and watch over Tama while I'm gone."

The dog barked once again and Eiori was on his way down to the village below.

Into the Mayor's house: Mayor Goodyear stood up as Miyoru walked.

"My dear boy." He started out then finished. "What brings you here today?"

"Is Miyoru home?" Eiori asked.

"I'm afraid not." He began to answer. "She went down to the dock in a rush saying today was a special day."

"Special day?" Eiori wondered and then ran out. "Thanks!"

Down by the dock sat a lovely, 15 year-old with long, wavy, light blonde hair staring out towards the water as waves crashed against the docks steady pole and shore past it.

"Miyoru." Eiori said and ran over to her.

Miyoru looked so deeply into a trance as she continued to stare out to the ocean.

"The water level is different today from all the others." She finally spoke.

Eiori sat down next to her and asked. "Wasn't the level like this when I arrived?"

Miyoru nodded as Eiori lowered his head.

"The same day my family disappeared." Eiori finished.

Miyoru let out a sigh and Eiori looked up with a smile and then noticed a very light blue shine out in the water.

Eiori stood up and took off his jacket.

"Eiori, what are you doing?" Miyoru asked and looked at him confused.

"I saw something in the water and I'm going to get it." He said and finished. "Just stay here."

He soon dived into the water and went towards the light blue glow. Underwater he noticed a light blue shard and picked up just as he did so a giant sea creature swam past him.

Eiori turned and got grabbed by the monster. The monster raised its tail above water and threw Eiori towards the dock. Eiori recovered from the throw and skid across the dock.

Eiori flinched.

"Eiori!" Miyoru yelled worried and the monster raised its head above the water looking down on Miyoru.

Eiori got on to his knees and yelled to Miyoru. "Miyoru, look out!!!"

Miyoru turned looking at the monster and started to run off the dock as it rammed down destroying the dock charging forward.

Eiori managed to get up fully grabbing his jacket and followed Miyoru. Soon enough the whole dock was in pieces. The monster raised its head and let out a roar.

Eiori put on his jacket and let it hang down unbutton and grabbed a fisher's spear.

"Get behind me, Miyoru." Eiori ordered.

Miyoru shook her head in refusal and got in front of him.

"Don't attack her. I'm sure she doesn't mean to." Miyoru said arms out wide and tears about to fall down her face.

The water snake monster shook its head as if suffering and mouth began to glow blue and then shot a water blast towards the village.

"AHH!" Eiori said shocked and worried.

Miyoru had a very worried look and put her hands in front her and a shield appear across the village protecting it form the blast.

"Mizaro, stop!" Miyoru yelled and ran towards her.

"Miyoru!" Eiori yelled after and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Mizaro's down strike bite.

"Mizaro… What has gotten into you?" Miyoru cried.

Eiori had his arms wrapped around her with the spear still in hand.

Mizaro raised head again and did a straight bite shot towards them.

Eiori closed his eyes as if the end for the fast strike but Miyoru cried and raised a hand freezing Mizaro in place.

Miyoru got out of Eiori's grasp and walked over to Mizaro a petted the giant water snakes nose in tears.

"I'm sorry, Mizaro."

"Miyoru?" Eiori wondered and stepped towards her as she collapsed. "Miyoru!!!"

Eiori ran to her and held her up. "Miyoru, speak to me."

"I'm so sorry, Eiori. I don't know what happened."

"Don't waste your energy on talking. I'll take you home."

Later at the mayor's house: Mayor Goodyear was furious towards Miyoru.

"Miyoru…" He started turning away to take a breath then finished. "You know better to use magic again. It's dangerous to do so."

"Dad, please." She said with her head down.

"Magic?" Eiori wondered. "How bad could magic be? And again?"

Miyoru was silent and her dad spoke. "Yes. She did use magic to save you eight years ago when you arrived."

"She saved me?" Eiori wondered.

Miyoru nodded off to a sleep on the chair.

Eiori smiled and asked. "Mayor Goodyear, permission for Miyoru to come with me on a journey?"

"It's dangerous past the bridge. You are a rather strong boy. So yes, she can go with you."

"Thank you, sir." Eiori returned.

"But if tomorrow then I recommend you leaving without her." He said.

"What?" Eiori questioned but nodded. "Yes, sir."

Eiori left back home head down. Late that night Eiori stood by his bed and packed his things. He let out a sigh and headed up to the roof.

"Get up, Tama. We'll be leaving." Eiori said and stood by the balcony rail looking towards the starry sky.

Tama squirmed under the blanket and peered out from under it looking at Eiori.

"Where are we going?" Tama yawned and got up grabbing the things.

"Maybe far away." Eiori began to say. "Maybe not return."

Tama stopped to freeze and dropped the things he was holding. "Not return? You got to be joking, Eiori."

"I'm being serious. We're leaving…" Eiori finished saying.

A knock came to the door downstairs and Tama ran downstairs opening the door there stood Miyoru.

"Hi Miyoru." Tama started.

"Is… Eiori here?" Miyoru asked.

Eiori came downstairs looked at Miyoru for one second then turned away.

"Please come in." Tama offered and Miyoru walked in.

"Did you need something, Miyoru?" Eiori asked.

Miyoru walked over to Eiori and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I heard you were leaving so I stopped by to say good luck."

Eiori blushed and rolled the light blue shard in his fingers. "Umm… I really wished you can come with us."

"But my father…" She said and turned away.

Eiori touched her face and turned her towards him.

"Eww." Tama said. "I'm going upstairs before this goes too far."

As Tama left Eiori and Miyoru looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll go." Miyoru said.

"What?" Eiori wondered. "What about your father?"

"I'll figure out a way." Miyoru finished.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." Eiori said. "We'll be at the bridge."

"See you then." Miyoru said giving him another kiss to the cheek then left back home.

Eiori smiled and went upstairs.

The very next day Eiori stood against the post of the bridge. Tama sat on top of the railing and looked at Eiori.

"Eiori, Why does she have to come with us?" He asked.

"Because Tama, I can trust her to help us." Eiori replied.

"You just love her." Tama said and started making kissy noises.

Eiori took a cloth out that had the shard wrapped in it.

Tama stopped to look at it. "What do you got there, Eiori? I want to see."

Eiori showed Tama as Miyoru walked over rather sneakily.

"Wow. It's such a pretty blue. What is it?" Tama asked.

"I don't know but I want to find out. Also it's a shard so more is out there." Eiori answered and turned to Miyoru. "Hey Miyoru."

"Hi you two." Miyoru said and stood straight.

"Something wrong, Miyoru? It looks like you had trouble." Tama wondered and jumped down off the railing.

Miyoru shook her head. "No, no, not at all."

Eiori rolled up the cloth and slipped it into his pocket. "Let's get going."

Miyoru and Tama nodded.

"Yay! A trip!" Tama cheered and ran after Eiori and Miyoru.

End of Shard 1: Water Cobra and the Beginning Journey.


End file.
